


The Tiger and the Leopard

by PiggyNagi



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Crack and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Prompt 50 and 87 in one, few puns and innuendos, half fluff half filth, has some text convos bcos theyre secretly dating, theyre a sap for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiggyNagi/pseuds/PiggyNagi
Summary: Fleeting touches, lingering gazes, and secret text messages. That’s how they sneak behind their members’ backs.





	The Tiger and the Leopard

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #50 and #87 merged into one because mods and prompter allowed me to do so. Also, sorry my dear prompter and everyone if this does not exceed to your expectations. TT.TT
> 
> Please imagine that the dorm's layout is similar with [JBJ's,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=crnF0wWCxMA) but with bunkbeds.
> 
> I was sleeping when my english teacher discussed grammar, so grammar mistakes will be there. Also, I would like to thank twt nsfw accounts for inspiring me when I wrote the smut. xD. Reader discretion is advised.
> 
> I hope that all of you will enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. ❤️.

Sneaky romance. That’s how Minhyun perceives his current relationship with Seongwu.

 

His attraction towards Seongwu began when the younger bravely left his hand raising to Boa’s question about getting an ‘A’ rank back then. Minhyun admired his boldness, which none of the other trainees had, and he was charmed the moment Seongwu danced powerfully right in front of one hundred trainees plus the six coaches. However, he never made a move to strike up a conversation with Seongwu, content from observing him from afar, until the group performance battle happened.

 

Their relationship evolved gradually since then. From small playful banters in the practice rooms to heart to heart conversations in a rundown ddeokbokki stand near their dorm after their practices. Along the course of the way, he had developed an intense fascination towards Seongwu, and he realized at one point that maybe he’s falling too deep into the pit of his feelings, that he should stop flourishing it into something more before he gets hurt. But Seongwu, on the other hand, thought otherwise.

 

Their sneaky romance started when Seongwu, as fearless as ever, had asked him to date him one evening at the shabby ddeokbokki stand they frequent in, saying that his heart beats wildly whenever he’s with Minhyun, and he can’t help but miss him whenever Minhyun is not around. The latter shyly agreed, telling Seongwu that he also feels the same way as him. Seongwu promised him that he’ll make sure their relationship will work even if the future seemed cloudy. From then on, their relationship slowly but steadily bloomed even more.

 

He feels grateful that Seongwu is his confidante before exclusively dating him. Although he felt genuine happiness when they announced that he’s in the same group as his boyfriend, the immense sadness that he felt when none of his best friends made the final cut with him pierced through his heart.

 

He remembers Seongwu’s words that night at the very same ddeokbokki stand where their relationship started, travelling far away from the studio that announced their fate as Wanna One members.

 

> _“They’re your best friends, Minhyunnie. If anything, I know that they’re proud of you.”_

 

Because of Seongwu’s presence and reassurances to him from that night and onto the first round of promotions as a member of Wanna One, he has learned to overcome his sorrow and just enjoy the experience.

 

Fast forward to present, one thing that Minhyun doesn’t know is when exactly did they compromise to hide their relationship to everyone. Sure, they have to hide it from the fans (even though some of them have an inkling about it), but he wonders why they had never told anyone in the team. They never talked about it, and he thinks that the topic will probably kept stored in Pandora’s box for a while.

 

He whips his phone out when he feels it vibrate in his pocket, the unique vibration code signalling that Seongwu had sent a message on their “Couple” app—a locked messaging app they downloaded just for their ‘couple’ types of interactions. Minhyun glances around the waiting room of their magazine photoshoot and sees Seongwu on the other side of the room far from his, sitting on the sofa with his eyes and fingers glued to his phone. One would think that he’s busy playing a game, but Minhyun knows that it’s all just an act. 

  

> **_Ong_ ** **_❤_ **
> 
> _Jokbal date with me tonight while watching a movie? :*_
> 
>  
> 
> **_Hwang❤_ **
> 
> _How about no._
> 
> **_Ong_ ** **_❤_ **
> 
> _But whyyyyyyyyy? ㅠㅠ_
> 
>  

Minhyun snickers at the reply that he got, and looks across the room to see Seongwu already looking at him, pouting like a kicked puppy. He chuckles at his boyfriend’s expression and goes back to his phone to reply.    

 

> **_Hwang❤_ **
> 
> _I have to do my laundry._
> 
> _My underwears are all soiled._
> 
>  
> 
> **_Ong❤_ **
> 
> _Just do your laundry tomorrow._
> 
> _I have two packs of boxers in my bag._
> 
> _Since we wear the same size, you can have one of them._
> 
> _Bought it earlier before coming here because I thought I need more of those._
> 
> _Or better yet, go commando._
> 
> _So I have easier access. ;P_

 

Ears turning into a bright shade of red, Minhyun peeks at Seongwu and sees him already looking at him, smirking. The older of the two barely composes himself, and subtly gives his boyfriend the finger.   

 

> **_Ong❤_ **
> 
> _Fuck me? Tsk babe, in case you forgot,_
> 
> _I’m scheduled to do the fucking this month._
> 
> _Better watch your fine, precious ass. ;D_
> 
>  
> 
> **_Hwang❤_ **
> 
> _Oh, trust me. I know it’s your turn._
> 
> _But the real question is,_
> 
> _Do we have the time AND the room to do that?_
> 
> _You know I don’t practice public sex._
> 
> _I’m afraid the month will pass by without us doing anything._
> 
> _Again._
> 
>  
> 
> **_Ong❤_ **
> 
> _Kang Choding has an overnight recording tomorrow._
> 
> _And according to our synced calendars, we both don’t have anything scheduled tomorrow night._
> 
> _You know what that means, right? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_
> 
>  
> 
> **_Hwang❤_ **
> 
> _Do you realize that your bed is at the top bunk? :|_
> 
> _I don’t want to die young._
> 
>  
> 
> **_Ong❤_ **
> 
> _I know. I’ve been sleeping there for a few months already._
> 
> _But don’t fret, my big baby. I got a plan._
> 
> _I’ll tell you tomorrow if you come to my room~ ;D_
> 
> _Also, if you’re going to die young, at least you’re going to die in a bliss. ;D_
> 
> _So, jokbal date with me tonight?_

 

Minhyun sighs audibly, and notices Seongwu glancing at him while waiting for his answer on their app. He contemplates, and muses that jokbal wouldn’t actually hurt his diet, and that he could burn them off by exercising the next day.    

 

> **_Hwang❤_ **
> 
> _You’re being mysterious, I see._
> 
> _I’ll come by your room tomorrow to know about your “big plan”_
> 
> _Alright, fine._
> 
> _But you’re going to the gym with me tomorrow._
> 
> _We have to burn them from our system._
> 
>  
> 
> **_Ong❤_ **
> 
> _Yes!!!_
> 
> _Of course, Minhyunnie._
> 
> _We go fat together, we go slim together. <3 _
> 
> _I love you!_
> 
> _See you later. :*_
> 
>  
> 
> **_Hwang❤_ **
> 
> _(◔_◔)_
> 
> _I love you too. :*_
> 
>  

_Ong❤_ is on thumb kiss! Tap to join. 

 

Minhyun taps the notification and sees Seongwu’s fake thumbprint on the screen, seemingly waiting for his. He then presses his thumb on the screen, his fake thumbprint far away from Seongwu’s. Minhyun observes the latter’s thumbprint going closer to his to initiate the thumbkiss. However, he’s feeling playful, so he moves his finger on the other side of the screen, making sure that his thumbprint grazes over Seongwu’s but not enough to make the thumbkiss happen. Seongwu’s thumbprint disappears, and a notification pops up that his boyfriend sent him a message.

 

> **_Ong❤_ **
> 
> _Minhyun, please._
> 
> _Enough with the teasing. >:( _
> 
>  
> 
> **_Hwang❤_ **
> 
> _Hahaha. Sorry. :D_
> 
> _You look cute from afar when you’re frustrated._
> 
> _I can’t help it._
> 
>  
> 
> **_Ong❤_ **
> 
> _So I don’t look cute when I’m near?_
> 
> _You’re hurting my feelings._
> 
>  
> 
> **_Hwang❤_ **
> 
> _No._
> 
> _Because you look constipated._
> 
>  
> 
> **_Ong❤_ **
> 
> _THAT WAS ONLY ONE TIME._
> 
> _When will you let me live? :(_
> 
> _In my defense, you caught me off guard at that time._
> 
> _I mean, the stadium was full of fans._
> 
> _And you suddenly got too close to my face? With puckered lips?_
> 
>  
> 
> **_Hwang❤_ **
> 
> _/whispers/ Never._
> 
> _You seemed jealous when I did my part on Wanna Be with the other members._
> 
> _So that night, I just did it with you instead. :P_
> 
> _Don’t worry._
> 
> _I’ll still love you even if your face is twisted. :D_
> 
>  
> 
> **_Ong❤_ **
> 
> _Did you just make a pun on one of our songs? Lame._
> 
> _I WAS NOT JEALOUS. OKAY._
> 
> _I AM FINE EVEN IF YOU KISS DANIEL ON HIS CHEEKS._
> 
> _After all, your lips will kiss mine at the end of the day. ;)_
> 
> _Hmm, I’m glad to know that._
> 
> _Are we going to make the thumbkiss happen now?_
> 
>  

Minhyun doesn’t reply, but instead taps a button to get to the thumbkiss screen. Seongwu’s fake thumbprint appears again, but instead of playing around, he presses his thumb on top of Seongwu’s straight away. His phone vibrates once, and the screen goes red momentarily, signalling that the thumbkiss is done.

 

> **_Hwang❤_ **
> 
> _Happy?_
> 
>  
> 
> **_Ong❤_ **
> 
> _Hmm, not much._
> 
> _I want to kiss you for real. :(_
> 
> _But that will do. I guess._
> 
>  
> 
> **_Hwang❤_ **
> 
> _Tsssk. Big baby._
> 
> _Look up._

 

Seongwu does look up, and was visibly surprised when Minhyun swiftly pecked him on his lips. During their first thumbkiss fiasco, Minhyun had noticed that they’re the only ones left in the room, which led him to distract Seongwu on their second attempt of “thumb kissing” while he walked briskly towards the latter.

 

“Better?” He questions, holding both of his palms up. The younger nods, grinning from ear to ear, and took Minhyun’s hands with his own to support himself as he stands up. Seongwu lets go of Minhyun’s hands to wrap his arms around his boyfriend’s broad shoulders—Minhyun wraps his around Seongwu’s waist at the same time—and lets the hug take longer than necessary to savour the moment.

 

“Can we stay like this for a few more hours?” Seongwu whispers on his chest, and Minhyun hugs him tighter in response. The span Seongwu mentioned may be exaggerated, but Minhyun actually understands where the younger’s coming from. This is the longest physical contact they had after a few weeks of their endless schedules. They have to watch and control their skinship when they’re around their colleagues to prevent suspicions about their relationship, so they ended up relying on their secret app for the past few weeks of barely to no physical contact. And honestly, messenger apps are never enough.

 

“I’d love to, but you know we can’t. They might end up calling 119 if we don’t show up for a few hours.” Minhyun whispers and sighs dejectedly. He leans back and kisses Seongwu’s forehead, trying to convey all the love and apologies for that one simple kiss, and reluctantly lets go of him. “Come on, we still have a photoshoot to do.”

 

Minhyun intertwines their hands as they walk to the closed door, a good ten steps from where they were standing. However, walking to the door proved to be hard because neither of them wanted to release their hands. Having no other choice, they reluctantly let go of their intertwined hands the second Minhyun opens the door.

 

 

 

 

 

“I thought you said a jokbal date, not an eat all you can party.” Minhyun complains, looking at the coffee table Seongwu had set up a couple of minutes earlier. He was setting up their drinks, paper plates and wooden chopsticks when Seongwu entered the ninth floor dorm, a box of pizza at one hand, and a bag of jokbal and chicken in another hand. Minhyun helps him anyways, despite his protests about the huge amount of food.

 

“I accidentally told Jihoon earlier at the shoot that we’re going to watch a movie while eating jokbal,” Seongwu explains, “he started suggesting a bunch of movies until he gave up summarizing the plots and said that he’ll join us instead. And knowing him, he’ll drag the gang in here.”

 

As if on cue, the ‘gang’ came bustling in the ninth floor dorm. Jihoon came in like he owns the place, followed by Woojin and the rest of the magnae line.

 

“What movie are we going to watch?” Daehwi questions excitedly, sitting down on the floor as he grabs a slice of pizza. Guanlin sits beside him, grabbing a slice of pizza as well. “Jihoon hyung told me we’re going to watch ‘Flipped.’”

 

Minhyun, who came back from the kitchen to get more paper plates and drinks for their younger members, asks. “‘Flipped’? What is it all about?”

 

“I read the synopsis earlier and says it’s something about childhood romance.” Jinyoung answers, eating a piece of jokbal that Minhyun passed him. He moans in delight, and exclaims that the jokbal is delicious. Minhyun finds Jinyoung cute, so he ruffles the younger’s hair in adoration.

 

“I didn’t know you were into romantic movies, Jihoon.” Seongwu states as he emerges out from Minhyun and Sungwoon’s bedroom with Minhyun’s blanket, and he grabs a piece of jokbal with his hand after settling himself on the couch, ignoring Minhyun’s warning about staining his blanket with grease.

 

With a fried chicken drumstick in his mouth and a remote on his hand, Jihoon just rolled his eyes at Seongwu’s remark. Woojin comments back instead. “Hyung, Jihoon is that type of guy who would get all mushy and declare his love for his crush with a huge ass banner and a bouquet of flowers. He is ‘that’ romantic.”

 

Jihoon knows Woojin’s words are brimming with mockery, so as soon as he finds and plays the movie that they’re going to watch, he throws the remote towards his same-aged friend and scoffs in victory when Woojin yelped from the pain.

 

“Guys, don’t get violent, please.” Minhyun softly reprimands as he sits down beside his boyfriend, covering their lower bodies with his fluffy blue blanket. The duo are still pinching each other, refuses to back down, so Seongwu subtly scolds them in a stern voice, “The movie is starting, guys.” The younger members calmed down after getting scolded, and they started munching down slices of pizza (chicken for Jihoon and jokbal for the couple) and gulping down cans of soda as they watch the movie.

 

**_“Some of us get dipped in flat, some in satin, some in gloss. But every once in awhile, you find someone who’s iridescent. And when you do, nothing will ever compare.”_ **

 

As soon as Bryce’s grandfather uttered those words, Minhyun sneaks a peek at Seongwu, who looks at him at the same time while placing his empty plate on the table. He could sympathize with the grandpa’s words because he himself had found someone who’s iridescent, and that person is right beside him dazzling like a star despite being in a well lit living room. Minhyun wants to kiss Seongwu right there and then, outpour his feelings into the kiss to let him know how lucky he is to have Seongwu in his life.

 

But he can’t. Because the younger members are right in front of them, innocently watching the movie they picked for the night.

 

As if knowing his dilemma, he sees Seongwu smile, a smile that held so much understanding in it, and then suddenly, he feels warmth engulf his cold hands that was covered underneath his blanket.

 

Minhyun concludes that they’re both fortunate to have found each other in this world full of misfortunes.

 

“By the way, did you wipe your hand clean before holding my hand?” Minhyun whispers very softly as he squeezed Seongwu’s hand on his. The latter looks at him, grinning mischievously as he swipes his greasy thumb at the back of Minhyun’s hand.

 

Minhyun immediately lets go of Seongwu’s hand, albeit less than forceful, and grabs the wet wipes in front of him to wipe both of their hands. “God, why are you so gross?”

 

Seongwu just beams, and holds Minhyun’s hand again underneath the blankets with his grease-free hands.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sometimes, he really can’t help but question himself why he is dating Seongwu of all people.

 

In the middle of the movie, he had observed that the kids were trying their best to stay awake. So as soon as the movie was finished, he instructed them to help him clean their mess and go to their respective dorms to rest for the night. Minhyun enters the room he shares with Sungwoon, the said hyung deeply asleep at the bottom bunk of their bed, to get his shower caddy in his closet along with his night clothes. His phone vibrates, and Minhyun sees that Seongwu messaged him on their ‘couple’ app.   

 

 

> **_Ong❤_ **
> 
> _I left my extra set of underwear in the drawer of your closet._
> 
> _I managed to put it there while you guys were cleaning up the living room and before Sungwoon hyung came in._
> 
> _Aren’t you proud of me? :D_

 

Minhyun checks the drawer Seongwu was talking about. There is a pack of boxer briefs in his drawer, and he wheezes out loud the moment he saw the design of the underwear. He looks back, checking if he had woken up Sungwoon, and he silently thanks the heavens after seeing that their small hyung is still fast asleep.  

 

> **_Hwang❤_ **
> 
> _Really, Seongwu?_
> 
> _A pack of leopard printed boxers?_
> 
>  
> 
> **_Ong❤_ **
> 
> _Why not? Printed boxers are the trend these days._
> 
> _Or do you want to exchange?_
> 
> _Mine is tiger printed. ;)_
> 
>  
> 
> **_Hwang❤_ **
> 
> _Oh my god._
> 
> _No thanks._
> 
> _This leopard print is embarrassing enough._
> 
>  
> 
> **_Ong❤_ **
> 
> _It’s cute though. :(_
> 
> _But if it’s on you, it’ll be sexy._
> 
> _I want you to wear them tomorrow night. ;)_
> 
>  
> 
> **_Hwang❤_ **
> 
> _No._
> 
>  
> 
> **_Ong❤_ **
> 
> _Whyyyyyy???? >.< _
> 
> _I’m the only one who’s gonna see tomorrow._
> 
> _Plus, you have to wear them tonight._
> 
> _You didn’t wash any of your undergarments._
> 
>  
> 
> **_Hwang❤_ **
> 
> _No. I don’t wear embarrassing things._
> 
> _Actually, I won’t wear them tonight._
> 
> _I’ll go commando. :P_
> 
> _I’m gonna go shower now and hit the sack._
> 
> _Good night, honey bunch. :*_
> 
>  
> 
> **_Ong❤_ **
> 
> _(•ﾟдﾟ•)_
> 
> _Nooooooo!!!!_
> 
> _Don’t call me honey bunch! We’re not yet done here!_
> 
> _Minhyun???_
> 
> _MINHYUUUUUUN!!!!!_
> 
> _┻━┻ミ＼（≧ロ≦＼）_

 

Minhyun chuckles to himself softly and exits the app, which is still streaming with Seongwu’s whines. He turns his phone into a silent mode so it won’t vibrate continuously on his desk while he’s taking a shower, and risk waking Sungwoon up.

 

Minhyun retrieves the normal briefs he had stashed away for situations like these, where he was too busy to do his laundry. He grins, imagining Seongwu’s pouty face because of his teasing, and trudges to their common bathroom to take a shower.

 

After showering, he sends a selca to Seongwu. A mirror selca with only a towel hanging around his hips, lips forming into a kissy pout as if sending Seongwu a ‘good night kiss.’

 

———————————————————

 

“Hyung, do you need to buy some groceries today?”

 

Minhyun looks up from the clean laundry that he’s folding as Jaehwan struts into their living room, seemingly bothered at whatever he was thinking. He was supposed to hit the gym with Seongwu that morning, but his boyfriend told him he ‘forgot’ that he had a schedule with Daniel and Woojin.

 

Ignoring his boyfriend’s sulky mood that was made due to his teasing the night before, he thinks Seongwu actually knows he had a schedule, he just wants to stuff Minhyun’s stomach with food and doesn’t plan to actually burn it with exercise.

 

Getting back at the situation at hand, Minhyun hums, answering Jaehwan’s question. “Yeah. I need a couple of toiletries along with some cleaning supplies. Why? Do you want me to buy you something?”

 

Jaehwan’s face lit up at Minhyun’s idea, but his delight suddenly disappeared as quick as a lightning. “No, hyung. I—Can I come with you instead? I need to buy……. something……. from the grocery too.” He stutters, eyes looking anywhere but Minhyun. The latter eyes Jaehwan warily, wants to know what’s bothering his younger friend, but decides that it is not his business to pry.

 

“Okay, I’ll put these in my closet first and then get changed.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Are you imitating Seongwu and Woojin with their love for black clothes? Why do you look like you’re going to meet your secret someone?” Minhyun asks Jaehwan. His friend is wearing a black hat, black sunglasses, black facemask, a black sweater, blue jeans, and black rubber shoes. It is a complete contrast with what he’s wearing—a red checkered pullover, a white mask, blue ripped jeans and dark blue rubber shoes. “You should meet them at night, Jaehwan. Your disguise is not really effective on broad daylight.”

 

“No, hyung. That’s not it.” His friend growls, “You don’t understand.” Jaehwan tells him, rounding up the corner of the street and sees their destination from afar. “I don’t want people to recognize me at the store.”

 

Minhyun eyes Jaehwan in suspicion, “Why are you so extra careful today? What are you going to buy anyways?”

 

Jaehwan stops on his tracks abruptly, coincidentally in front of the grocery store, and Minhyun almost crashes into him, “Do you really want to know hyung?” Jaehwan questions as he turns to him, “Do you really want to know?” He repeats, with emphasis this time.

 

“Well, yeah. I want to know what is making you agitated,” The older of the two answers in concern. Jaehwan sighs in resignation, looks to his left and right, and goes closer to Minhyun’s ear to whisper what he’s actually going to buy at the store.

 

“Lube and condoms? Really? Jaehwan? And you’re dragging me here because?” Minhyun whisper-shouts to his friend.

 

“It’s not mine, Minhyun hyung!” Jaehwan also whisper-shouts. “I made a bet with Seongwu hyung the other day and I lost, and this is my punishment. I have no choice.”

 

Minhyun wants to facepalm himself, literally and figuratively. Of course it has to do with Seongwu. He should’ve seen this coming.

 

“I’m not going in there, Jaehwan.” He grumbles lowly, face stern along with his decision. His resolve, however, softens slightly when Jaehwan whines. “Hyung, please. I badly need your moral support. I’m too embarrassed to do this by myself.”

 

“Ugh. Fine.” Minhyun gives in. “But we’re going to shop separately. And I’m not going to join you at the register.” Jaehwan sighs dejectedly, knowing that this is the most that he could get from his hyung. “Ok, Minhyun hyung.”

 

 

 

Minhyun observes his younger friend from the opposite aisle, who was looking from left and right to spy for some prying eyes, before getting the first lube that he sees and puts it hurriedly in his basket. He lowkey pities Jaehwan for his misery, for being the youngest adult in the dorm that has too much free time.

 

Following closely to his younger friend—but not too close—as he rounds up to another aisle to grab some things as a cover up for the sexual stuff, Minhyun retrieves his phone from his pocket and texts Seongwu.  

 

 

> **_Hwang❤_ **
> 
> _Asking Jaehwan to buy lube and condoms for you?_
> 
> _Don’t you think it’s a little bit unfair for Jaehwan?_
> 
>  

Minhyun knows his boyfriend is in the middle of broadcast recording this time of the day, so he’s not expecting any reply immediately. He does get a reply quickly though, and got slightly surprised by it.

 

> **_Ong❤_ **
> 
> _That sh*t_
> 
> _I told him not to tell a soul._
> 
>  
> 
> **_Hwang❤_ **
> 
> _Well, what do you expect?_
> 
> _If I were him I’d be embarrassed too._
> 
>  
> 
> **_Ong❤_ **
> 
> _Well, on the brighter side,_
> 
> _At least you were the one who accompanied him._
> 
> _I’m doomed if he asked Sungwoon hyung or Jisung hyung._
> 
>  
> 
> **_Hwang❤_ **
> 
> _Your luck is exceptional, indeed._
> 
> _What did you bet for anyway?_
> 
> _For him to receive a punishment like this._
> 
>  
> 
> **_Ong❤_ **
> 
> _We had a bet about your favorite food._
> 
>  
> 
> **_Hwang❤_ **
> 
> _Why am I the main topic of your bet?_
> 
> _Also, you all know what my favorite food is._
> 
>  
> 
> **_Ong❤_ **
> 
> _We’re bored young adults with nothing to bet on about._
> 
> _Yeah, we all know what it is._
> 
> _But does he know HOW FREQUENTLY you want to eat it?_
> 
>  
> 
> **_Hwang❤_ **
> 
> _…_
> 
> _So that’s why you were asking me the other day._
> 
> _You are unbelievable._
> 
>  
> 
> **_Ong❤_ **
> 
> _¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_
> 
> _He started it._
> 
> _So I had to use my boyfriend knowledge bank to my advantage._
> 
> _Anyways, since you already knew about it,_
> 
> _You should bring it to my room later. ;)_
> 
> _See you, Hyunnie. :*_
> 
>  

Minhyun grumbles a ‘did he just pass the responsibility to me’ and chucks his phone forcibly to his pocket.

 

 

 

A while later, he’s done paying for his items, and he meets up with Jaehwan outside the store. They walk back to their dorm building in silence, and once they’re on the elevator, Minhyun speaks up.

 

“Jaehwan, you can give me those …. things. I’ll hand them to Seongwu later.”

 

Jaehwan looks at him curiously, slightly moving his sunglasses to peak at his companion in the process. “You don’t have to, hyung. I personally want to shove these items in Seongwu hyung’s ass.”

 

 _‘Those will actually get shoved in my ass tonight.’_ Minhyun wants to say, but Jaehwan doesn’t need to know too much information. He shrugs and settles with “I have something to give Seongwu. At least you don’t have to embarrass yourself further.”

 

Jaehwan ponders with the suggestion, and thankfully, he concedes. “You’re right.” He says as he cheerfully gives the bag to Minhyun, “Hwang Gallyang indeed.”

 

Minhyun chuckles, a humorless one, and buries the bag of lube and condoms inside his bag of toiletries.

 

 

 

 

 

Wearing a grey hoodie with a big pocket in the middle, Minhyun enters his shared room with Sungwoon after his shower. He sees their small hyung lying down on the bed, immersed with whatever he’s reading on his phone. He quickly puts the plastic bag of condoms and lube in his hoodie pocket and checks the clock on his phone—10:20PM. He’s slightly confused because when they don’t have a schedule at night, Sungwoon usually sleeps around 9PM, mainly because a complete rest at night lets his skin more healthy and vibrant—or so their small hyung says.

 

Curiosity is on its way to kill the fox, “What are you reading, hyung?”

 

“Gay fanfiction.” Sungwoon answers as he turns his back on Minhyun. The latter was unfazed because he had read those before, mainly involving him and Dongho. “It’s interesting isn’t it? I can’t believe fans are able to write all sorts of things, and with quality at that. Are you reading the ones where you are paired with an original male character?”

 

“No, I am reading this fanfiction about you and Seongwu.”

 

Minhyun nearly chokes on thin air, but he manages to compose himself. “What’s the fiction all about, hyung?”

 

Sungwoon turns his body to face Minhyun, but not really looking at him, “There’s this fanfiction about our music video. You know, ‘Beautiful’.” He says as he continues reading from his phone, “Apparently, fans thought that the music video have so many loopholes, so one author decided to fill it with their imagination instead.”

 

“Ah…..really?” Minhyun gulps, switches the lights off, and climbs up to his bed on the top bunk, “You should rest, hyung. You had a long day today.” He reminds Sungwoon as he settles himself on his bed, whipping his phone out from his pocket.

 

“I know. But seriously, it’s too interesting for me to stop now. I just finished chapter two, where Seongwu tells Jonghyun that you and him are together. What a possessive ass.” Sungwoon unnecessarily supplies, “You should rest too. I’ll sleep after I finish the last chapter.”

 

“Okay, hyung.” Minhyun says, but instead of sleeping, he texts Seongwu on their messaging app.  

 

> **_Hwang❤_ **
> 
> _I don’t think I’ll be able to go to your room tonight._
> 
> _Sungwoon hyung is still awake._
> 
>  
> 
> **_Ong❤_ **
> 
> _Still? At this hour?_
> 
>  
> 
> **_Hwang❤_ **
> 
> _Yeah._
> 
> _He’s reading….something._
> 
>  
> 
> **_Ong❤_ **
> 
> _Since when did Sungwoon hyung read novels?_
> 
>  
> 
> **_Hwang❤_ **
> 
> _It’s not a book._
> 
> _He’s reading a fanfiction….about us._
> 
>  
> 
> **_Ong❤_ **
> 
> _Oh. Well, we’re dating for real so I couldn’t care less._
> 
> _Anyways, just come out._
> 
> _And when he asks where you’re going,_
> 
> _Just tell him you’re…..thirsty._
> 
> _( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

 

Minhyun grits his teeth at the innuendo. He waits for a few minutes—he spends his time waiting by drawing stuff with Seongwu on their “Couple” app—before he peaks at the bottom bunk, and notices that Sungwoon is already sleeping with his back is facing the door. _‘I could sneak out if Sungwoon hyung won’t turn anytime now.’_ He messages Seongwu that he’s coming before he gets up, and carefully climbs down from his bed.

 

Seeing that Sungwoon didn’t shift when Minhyun landed his feet on the floor, he tiptoes towards the door and slowly opens it by just a tiny bit, enough for his body to fit in.

 

The door creaks, a bit too loud for his liking.

 

He stops and looks back to check if Sungwoon notices him sneaking, but Sungwoon’s back is still facing the door. He holds his breath and passes by the tiny opening that he made.

 

Closing the door very quietly, he releases the breath that he was holding in, relieved that he managed to sneak out without Sungwoon knowing. However, his relief was short lived when he hears Jaehwan’s music playing from his room.

 

He has to pass by Jaehwan’s room in order to go to the front door, and mentally curses the architect of the building for designing their dorm like this. _‘It’s going to be okay, Minhyun. Jaehwan won’t even hear the sound of the front door closing.’_ He assures himself as he strides towards the front door. He quickly puts his slippers on, opens the front door carefully, and checks left and right to see that the hallway is void of their neighbors. He slips out of the door stealthily, and he uses the fire exit instead of the elevators to get to the eleventh floor. He doesn’t want to risk meeting a neighbor in the elevators.

 

Making sure the coast is also clear at the eleventh floor, Minhyun retrieves the keycard on the plant beside the window near the eleventh floor dorm room. He comes in to see the disorganized mess of the shoe rack, a very stark contrast to the orderliness that they have on the ninth floor dorm. Minhyun feels the itch to organize the rack, but he thinks that he’s not supposed to be there anyways and that Seongwu is waiting for him in his room.

 

Minhyun quietly takes off his slippers and cautiously walks into the darkness. He lets his eyes adjust to the dark, and when it does, he thinks that he has to carefully maneuver towards Seongwu’s room, which is right beside the living room.

 

Passing by Guanlin’s room, Minhyun deduces that the shoe rack was just an appetizer.

 

Even in darkness, he could make out that there is a mess on top of the coffee table, and the game controllers were strewn on the floor near the tv. He tiptoes, trying not to step on anything on the floor in the darkness. He suddenly yelps out a curse, albeit loudly, because he stepped on something bulky on his left foot, and his right foot was pricked with something small when he tried to balance himself.

 

He stoops down to inspect the bulky thing that he had stepped on, and mentally notes that he has to (once again) orient Jihoon, Woojin, and Daniel about keeping their toys stashed together in one place.

 

There lies on his hand, an airsoft gun that the trio had been playing with ever since receiving them from a fan.

 

Minhyun places down the airsoft gun on the nearest table he could see. Wary of the bullets scattered all over the floor, he makes his way towards Seongwu and Daniel’s room and knocks softly on the door.

 

After a few seconds, a grinning Seongwu greets him and pulls him inside the room. “What took you so long?” The younger asks as he closes the door and locks it.

 

Minhyun steps closer to Seongwu and hugs him, “You do know that your dorm is a mess, right? I had to keep myself from tripping over airsoft guns.” He answers as he nuzzles his face on the crook of Seongwu’s neck. “You smell so good.” Minhyun notes as he plants soft kisses on his boyfriend’s neck, and lightly bites down on the junction between his neck and his shoulder.

 

Seongwu chuckles at the attention he’s receiving, “Eager, aren’t we?” He utters, and he leans back as he cups Minhyun’s face, angles it to ravish his boyfriend’s lips with soft pecks. The latter places his hands on Seongwu’s waist and nibbles his lower lip as they kiss softly, barely grazing it with his teeth.

 

The innocent kiss Seongwu initiated gets deeper with their tongues dancing inside their mouths. Minhyun moans when he feels Seongwu’s tongue on the roof of his mouth and feels it draw back quickly, teasing him. Seongwu’s hands roam around Minhyun’s body as they continue to explore their mouths, alternating between soft pecks and teasing each other with their tongues, until they feel the need to pull back for some air.

 

Following their intense make out session, Minhyun smiles and lets his eyes roam around the room. Noticing that the floor is void of a matress that he had once pictured in his mind when they planned this night, Minhyun’s smile plummets, and he suddenly gets anxious of Seongwu’s plans, “How do you want us to do this?”

 

Seongwu looks at him ridiculously, “We’ll use the bed, of course. How else do you want to do this?”

 

Appalled, he complains. “You really want us to have sex on your bed? Your bed is on the top bunk, Seongwu. Do you want us to fall and break our backs?”

  
  
Seongwu, his ever brave Seongwu, grips Minhyun’s hips and grins at him playfully, lips barely grazing Minhyun’s as he whispers suggestively, “Who says we’re going to do it on my bed?”

  
  
Minhyun pauses and glances at the peach emoticon pillow lying innocently on Daniel’s bed.

  
  
“You want us to have sex on Daniel’s bed?!”

  
  
“Min, relax. I already prepared the fresh set of sheets.” Seongwu says, pointing at the said cloth on top of their desk. He caresses Minhyun’s jawline with his thumb, as if coaxing him to relax, and Minhyun leans on his touch.  “So, are you in or out?”

  
  
If Minhyun is not a man in dire need of physical and sexual attention, he’ll most likely opt out, sparring Daniel’s sheets from being tainted. But it’s been months. He feels that their sex life is in drought, and he knows Seongwu feels like that too.

 

Instead of voicing his answer out, Minhyun kisses Seongwu passionately. In that moment, they knew they're in for a long night.

  
“I got your stuff.” Minhyun says breathlessly when they part, and reaches for his hoodie pockets to retrieve the plastic bag. Seongwu pecks his boyfriend’s lips to thank him as he gets the bag on Minhyun’s hands and throws it on Daniel’s bed.

 

“What, are we going to stand here all night?” Seongwu jokes. Minhyun chuckles and  shakes his head, tugging Seongwu’s shirt upwards to remove it. Seongwu removes Minhyun’s hoodie as well. And before they knew it, Minhyun is kissing Seongwu’s neck, playing with his nips, as the latter unties the string on the older’s shorts and tugs it down to remove it.

 

“You’re wearing it.” Seongwu notes, grazing the hem of the leopard printed boxer briefs that he gave to Minhyun. The older hums, “Yeah. I don’t know what possessed me to wear this.” He confirms as he tugs Seongwu’s shorts off as well, “You’re also wearing yours.” The latter chuckles, “Yeah. Unlike you, I don’t find these embarrassing at all.” He grins, and guides Minhyun onto the bottom bunk.

 

Seongwu lays down on his back, and Minhyun straddles his hips. “Can’t we atleast remove Daniel’s peach pillow?” Minhyun whispers as he eyes the said pillow, kissing Seongwu’s chest and caresses his sides, “Tainting his favorite pillow would be a bit too much, isn’t it?” The younger giggles lightly, finding it funny that Minhyun is so concerned with Daniel’s bed, and because he feels ticklish at Minhyun’s touch. He grabs the said pillow beside his head, and flings it out of the bed. “Okay now?”

 

Minhyun hums, and lightly pecks Seongwu on his lips. The innocent kiss turns into a passionate one as they roam their hands on their bodies. They grind their arousals against each other, and Seongwu groans when Minhyun lightly flicked his buds with his blunt nails, breaking their kiss. Minhyun continues to shower Seongwu’s chest with featherly kisses, while the latter took a glance at his boyfriend’s leopard boxer briefs.  

 

The younger reaches for it, touching the hem of the older’s briefs. “This looks good on you, but it looks better off and on the floor.” He pulls it down slowly, Minhyun moving his long legs to take it off completely, and throws it out of the way. Seongwu slowly moves one hand from Minhyun’s hips onto the older’s hard shaft, leisurely stroking it with his rough hand.

 

Minhyun groans on Seongwu’s neck due to the stimulation on his length, and traces the skin underneath his lips with little pecks as he bucks onto Seongwu’s hand. The latter tightly holds the dick bucking in his hands—the ‘just right’ kind of tight—and lightly flicks the head of Minhyun’s shaft with his thumb. The older of the two can’t help but moan breathlessly. “S-stop, Seong. You’ll make me cum.”

 

“Now we can’t do that too early, can we?” Seongwu teases and removes his hand from Minhyun’s erection. “I’m not even naked yet.” He declares the obvious, bucking his hips upwards for emphasis, “Do you want to do the honours?”

 

Minhyun pulls down Seongwu’s tiger printed boxers, the latter’s cock springing free from the confinement. As soon as the undergarment was thrown out of the way, Minhyun strokes Seongwu’s shaft and licks the head like a lollipop. He stops, opens the bag Jaehwan had bought on the store, “I saw Jaehwan throw a flavored lube in here.” Minhyun whispers, and let out an ‘aha’ when he found what he was talking about. He gets it out of the bag, noting that it’s bubblegum flavored, and spreads it on Seongwu’s shaft. Minhyun licks the head tentatively and hums, liking the flavor of the lube on his tongue, and starts sucking him.

 

He hollows his cheeks, teeth lightly grazing Seongwu’s shaft the way his boyfriend likes it, and breathes in as he takes Seongwu into his mouth inch by inch. Minhyun looks at Seongwu under his bangs, catching a glimpse of his boyfriend’s euphoric expression, and purposely hums as he deep throats him. He feels Seongwu’s grip on his hair tighten as his boyfriend fucks his face, and hears him hiss above him whenever the head of his cock hits the back of his throat.

 

At the corner of his eye, he sees Seongwu reach for another lube that Jaehwan had bought, and drips a good amount on his fingers, “I’m going to prep you now, okay?” He asks. Minhyun hums in affirmation before releasing the dick on his mouth, positioning himself above Seongwu—-his bottom near his boyfriend’s face—-and goes back to his task at hand.

 

Seongwu teases him by circling his finger on Minhyun’s rim and rubbing the skin underneath using his thumb. The latter groans, releases the dick from his mouth and strokes Seongwu’s cock with his hand. “Don’t tease me, Ong.” He warns, alternately sucking the head of Seongwu’s rod and licking the precum oozing on it. “You say that but you are also teasing me now.” He voices out as he inserts one finger into Minhyun. The latter, fully adjusted to the one lone finger, pushes himself back on Seongwu’s finger as he continues to suck him, hollowing his cheeks as he accommodates Seongwu’s dick in his mouth. Seongwu inserts another finger into Minhyun and presses on his spot, making the older choke and release the thick rod in his mouth, and proceeds to lick his boyfriend’s shaft from the base to the head with long swipes.

 

Seongwu inserts the last two fingers, and Minhyun grumbles from the slight burn. He tries to distract him by stroking Minhyun’s shaft with his free hand and by talking. “You haven’t had the chance to burn the ‘junk’ that you ate last night, right?” He asks, thumb flicking Minhyun’s tip as the latter peppers kisses around Seongwu’s groin. Minhyun just hums, confirming his answer. Seongwu can’t help but snicker, “Who needs gym membership when you have me?” He continues, making scissoring movements on his fingers that is currently thrusting into Minhyun. The latter chuckles and stops Seongwu’s hand thrusting into him, “I think I’m ready, Ong.” The latter pulls out his fingers, and Minhyun moves back on his lap. “Thank you for keeping me fit, though.” Minhyun whispers, lips bright red as he answers Seongwu’s silly question earlier, and kisses him affectionately, letting Seongwu taste himself with his tongue.

 

“Mmmm, tastes like bubblegum.” Seongwu notes when they part. Minhyun chuckles and pecks him lightly, and reaches for the lube Seongwu had used on him earlier. The latter watches Minhyun drizzle lube on his shaft, spreading it evenly with his hands, and tear a packet of condom to roll it on him. Minhyun lines up Seongwu’s member onto him, and both of them whine when Minhyun teases them both by grazing the head of his cock onto his opening. Minhyun smiles, despite having his upper body slightly bent due to the cramped space, and sinks down on him slowly, taking Seongwu into him inch by inch. Both of them moan at the feeling that finally, after months of just getting themselves off through video calls in the confinements of their bathrooms, they were able to take their time to feel and touch each other.

 

Minhyun realizes that it’s been too long since they’ve done this, as he feels like he’s being split into two, so he appreciates it when Seongwu is patiently waiting for him to fully adjust. Seongwu is kissing him all over his face and chest to distract him from the pain, whispering sweet words in every kiss. Minhyun tests himself if he could tolerate the pain, and when he did, he started moving himself on his boyfriend’s lap.

 

Using the ladder and holding Seongwu’s hand for leverage, Minhyun tries to satisfy both of them by bouncing on his boyfriend’s lap hurriedly. Seongwu groans at Minhyun’s pace, and grips Minhyun’s hips tightly with his free hand. Minhyun gradually stops to take a break from all the bouncing, “Should I help you?” Seongwu suggests. Minhyun didn’t voice out his answer. Instead, he sucks a particular part on Seongwu’s chest, marking him, and clenches his hole tight around Seongwu’s rod.

 

Seongwu groans at the sudden tightness, and takes the opportunity to hold both of Minhyun’s hands—Minhyun stops marking the younger all over his chest and positions himself almost perpendicular to Seongwu—and deeply thrusts his hips upwards. _”Ah~”_ Minhyun moans on every thrust Seongwu does, feeling Seongwu’s dick reach the places inside him that they’ve never reached before, or so he thinks.

 

After a few strings of curses and a litany of _‘god that feels so good’_ , Minhyun feels the constraints on his back, “Can I lie down? My back is starting to hurt.” Minhyun says when Seongwu ceases his thrusting, lying parallel to Seongwu’s body, kissing the expanse of his boyfriend’s chest. Seongwu pecks Minhyun on his lips, thanking him for telling him about how he feels, and pulls out of him. “Yes, of course, Min. Anything for you.”

 

They switch places. Minhyun lies on his back and automatically spreads his legs to accommodate Seongwu. Settling in between, Seongwu places a pillow underneath Minhyun’s hips, hooks Minhyun’s long legs behind him and kisses him fiercely, hands kneading Minhyun’s thighs. Minhyun wraps his arms around Seongwu’s shoulders and grips his hair, careful not to pull too hard.

 

Seongwu leaves a trail of open mouthed kisses to Minhyun’s neck and chest, and alternately licks and sucks one of his buds while stimulating the other with his fingers. The younger continues to trail kisses down to Minhyun’s navel, darting his tongue out at the depression, and Minhyun moans at the pleasurable shock that he felt, sensitive at the tongue pleasing him. Seongwu kisses the skin further down as he carresses his boyfriend’s thighs, avoiding Minhyun’s erection, and leaves marks on his groin.

 

“God, I really love your thighs.” Seongwu praises, and sucks the particular part of Minhyun’s thighs where he knows his boyfriend is the most sensitive with. Minhyun gasps, liking it when Seongwu leaves marks on his thighs, and threads and pulls Seongwu’s hair in between his fingers. Satisfied at the deep, dark red spot marring the older’s thighs, Seongwu gives it a kiss, and goes back up to Minhyun to kiss him passionately.

 

“I’m going back in, okay?” Seongwu questions when they pull back for air. As soon as he sees Minhyun nod, he lines his erection at Minhyun’s entrance and swiftly slides himself back in, hitting right on Minhyun’s bundle of nerves. Minhyun shuts his eyes tightly as he moans out a curse, loud enough for the occupants next door to hear it.

 

“Hyunnie, be quiet.” Seongwu whispers to his boyfriend’s ear, “You’ll wake up the kids.” He says as his hips still drive deeply into Minhyun as if he wants his boyfriend to defy his command. Minhyun opens his eyes halfway as he swallows his own sobs, and bites his lips hard enough to bleed in order to prevent himself from moaning too loud. “How can I,” The older barely croaks out, clinging onto Seongwu’s shoulders like his life depends on them, “w-when you keep digging your dick on my s-spot.”

 

Seongwu hushes him and speeds up his thrusts into Minhyun to chase for their release, sounds of skin slapping and bed creaking could be heard when he did. _“Mmmmm. F-fuck. Ahh”_ The older moans repeatedly like a broken record and unconsciously scratches the younger’s back in ecstacy. “Do you like it like this?” Seongwu whispers to Minhyun’s ear. “I like it _so much~_ ,” Minhyun croaks out, “b-but I wish you’ll do it harder.” Minhyun requests, and Seongwu gives it to him, harder than Minhyun would’ve imagined.

 

“G-god. O-ong.” Minhyun hisses and moans breathlessly, “ _You make me feel so high~.”_

 

Seongwu ceases his thrusting to laugh out loud at the pun. Minhyun chuckles as well, chest heaving as he tries to chase for air, and bucks into him to make Seongwu continue what he was doing. _“Ah, ah. Work your body~”_

 

Seongwu hollers as he yanks Minhyun’s hair weakly and plants a kiss on Minhyun’s cheek, hips pounding into Minhyun very shallowly to follow his request. “God. Stop making puns with our songs while my dick is in your ass.” He whispers.

 

Staring at Seongwu’s eyes as if he’s in a trance, Minhyun moves Seongwu’s face closer to his, lips barely touching his boyfriend’s, _“Never.”_ He singsongs, using the same tone on another one of their songs.

 

Seongwu giggles, but decides to give Minhyun a taste of his own medicine. He places Minhyun’s legs on his arms, bending his legs slightly as to not let Minhyun’s feet meet the frame of the upper bed,  _“Boom, boom, boom, boom~_ _”_ He sings deeply as he slams hard into Minhyun, emphasizing their latest song’s lyrics with every thrust, and Minhyun gasps for air in the process. He smirks and kisses Minhyun as he picks up his speed, drinking in his choked sobs in order to prevent the kids from hearing his boyfriend’s sinful moans.

 

“B-babe,” Minhyun croaks out when they part, gripping Seongwu’s hair and back. “T-touch me, p-please.” Seongwu complies at the request, matching his thrusts along with his strokes on Minhyun’s shaft. Minhyun pushes into Seongwu to meet his thrusts and sobs softly, chanting Seongwu’s name like a mantra as he feels that he is close to his release. He bites Seongwu’s shoulder to muffle his moan as he cums hard on his boyfriend’s hand and chest. Seongwu groans at the junction between Minhyun’s neck and shoulder when Minhyun clenched tightly around him, making him cum inside, into the condom.

 

Seongwu releases Minhyun’s legs on his arms and leaves lazy kisses on Minhyun’s lips, shallowly pumping into his boyfriend to milk his release. When they came down from the high, Seongwu pulls out and ties the condom to throw it at the direction of the trash bin. He admires Minhyun’s debauched but satisfied state before retrieving the wet wipes that he hid earlier underneath the pillow on Minhyun’s head, and wipes Minhyun’s cum off their chests and his hand. He throws the wet wipes away, removes the pillow underneath his boyfriend’s hips, and lies beside Minhyun.

 

The latter throws his arm around his boyfriend’s torso and tangles his legs with Seongwu’s, wincing when he did, and closes his eyes, burying his face on Seongwu’s neck. Seongwu chuckles. Minhyun has always been clingy after sex, and the latter finds it very adorable to watch and loves to be the receiving end of it.

 

“I love you,” Minhyun mumbles sleepily on Seongwu’s chest, lips lightly pecking the skin it could easily reach, and lets himself fall asleep.

 

“I love you too.” Seongwu says as he hugs him back, kisses his forehead, and lets himself fall asleep as well.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Don’t you think we should tell the members that we’re dating?” Minhyun asks, eyes still closed as his fingers draw circles on Seongwu’s chest after waking up from their power nap.

 

“Yeah, we should. We’ve been keeping them in the dark for a year.” Seongwu agrees. “I don’t know what made us keep this a secret though. Do you want to tell them tomorrow morning?”

 

Minhyun nods and looks at Seongwu. “Believe me. I don’t know either.” He kisses his boyfriend’s cheek affectionately before sitting up, wincing at the burn he felt on his buttocks. He holds onto the ladder and uses it as a leverage to lift his body to stand up.

 

“Stay here with me, Minhyun.” Seongwu softly utters, who is pleading at Minhyun with half-lidded eyes. It’s a sentence Minhyun is always hearing from Seongwu every time after they get intimate. However, with huge ounces of reluctance, he defies the request every time because he doesn’t want to risk getting caught by anyone. Doesn’t want to risk their reputation, their careers, their lives.

 

But tonight, Minhyun decides that it is time for him to be brave for once.

 

Slightly limping, Minhyun throws the wipes and tied condom that was on the floor on the nearest trash bin, wears the first shorts that he finds (which was Seongwu’s), and heads toward the table to get the sheets Seongwu prepared earlier. “I will, but we need to change the sheets.”

 

“We’re not going for round two?” Seongwu says suggestively, getting up from the bed and takes away the fresh sheets from Minhyun’s hands. “Jaehwan bought a lot of condoms than I thought.” He tries to convince his boyfriend, placing the sheets back on the table. Minhyun rolls his eyes at the weak reasoning, “Are you sure? Don’t you feel tired?” he asks.

 

 _“I’m feeling so energetic~”_ Seongwu sings. Minhyun laughs, but is still not convinced. “Come on, I’ll bottom out to compensate for the months we have missed.” Seongwu suggests as he winks and grins mischievously. Minhyun chuckles, but lets himself get dragged towards Daniel’s bed—again.

 

They changed Daniel’s sheets after the second round. Even though Minhyun is the one who did all the work this time, Seongwu’s stamina wasn’t able to make it to the third round.

 

———————————————————

 

Minhyun places the breakfast he and Jisung had prepared for the members on the dining table---sunny side up eggs, sausage links and Jisung’s home cooked kimchi jiggae. Even though they have separate dorms, they try to eat together when they don’t have schedules the following day. It’s a norm in their dorm where Minhyun and Jisung cooks breakfast for all the members at which dorm they wish, and this time it’s at the eleventh floor dorm.

 

“Good morning Jihoonie!” Minhyun and Jisung greets cheerfully when Jihoon shows up in the dining area. The said member grumbles in greeting and sits down on a chair, placing his head on the table as he closes his eyes. “It seems like you woke up on the wrong side of the bed.” Jisung notes.

 

“Yeah, well. I played games all night long so I barely slept a wink.” Jihoon mindlessly supplies as Woojin enters the dining table and sits in front of Jihoon. Minhyun freezes on his spot. _Did he hear us last night……._

 

His curiosity was short lived when the rest of the group streamed into the dining area. A lot of clatter has been made before everybody settled down on their seats and began eating their breakfast. Amidst the chatter happening on the table, Minhyun glances worriedly at Seongwu, who is beside him eating breakfast nonchalantly. They greet Daniel, who just got back from his overnight schedule, and contined eating their breakfast.

 

Minhyun hears Seongwu clear his throat beside him, “Now that everybody is here, I have something to tell you guys.” Seongwu starts, and Minhyun could feel his heart gradually race as the other members shift their attention to Seongwu. They did talk about telling the other members about their relationship last night, but he didn’t know that it will make him this nervous. Still looking upfront and towards the members, Seongwu holds Minhyun’s hand to ease their nerves. “Minhyun and I have been dating for a year already.”

 

A complete silence was ensued before Daehwi stands up, holding his glass and spoon, and clanks it as he exclaims “Congratulations!”, and the dining table is back to its chaotic mess again. Woojin holds his palm out to Jihoon, asking him for his 10,000 won that he has newly won from their ‘silly’ bet, but Jihoon scoffs angrily and slaps Woojin’s hand out of his sight. Guanlin and Jinyoung both stood up to hug the couple from the back, and the rest just expressed their blessings to them from their seats. Minhyun and Seongwu both chuckle, thinking that they should’ve told the members earlier, and that they don’t have to sneak around their members anymore.

 

Daehwi, Guanlin, and Jinyoung leave to go to school. Jihoon also leaves the table to continue his sleep, grumbling incoherent words to himself about some noises he heard last night. Woojin goes to the bathroom to take a bath, and Daniel left the dining room to unpack his overnight bag.

 

“I should’ve known!” Jaehwan exclaims suddenly, making Seongwu, Minhyun, Jisung and Sungwoon get startled on their seats. “You sneaked out last night to go here, didn’t you Minhyun hyung?” The said man nods and continues to eat his breakfast, “Yeah. How did you know?”

 

“I went out of the bathroom and saw you round up the corner to the front door.” Jaehwan answers. “I thought I saw a ghost, because when I ran to the front door to see who it was, the front door is already closed.”

 

“Well, Jaehwan. I already knew he was sneaking out.” Sungwoon chimes in. Minhyun whips his head towards Sungwoon. The latter snorts, “Yah, I just finished reading the fanfic when you came down from your bed. I’m not too dense to not feel the bunk bed shake when you came down from it.”

 

Jisung chortles out loud, and asks Minhyun. “So that’s why you’re already here cooking when I woke up. Why are you sneaking out last night anyways?”

 

Minhyun was about to make up a reason to Jisung when they heard Daniel calling Seongwu. “Seongwu hyung, are these yours? They were hanging on my chair and I don’t own any printed boxers.” Daniel emerges out from their bedroom, holding something on his hands.

 

The tiger and the leopard printed boxers.

 

The newly out couple’s eyes go wide at the sight of the boxers and their ears go red, especially Minhyun. He forgot to hide them before going out to prepare their breakfast.

 

Seongwu whips his head towards his boyfriend and whispers, “Are you on commando right now?”

 

It's a whisper, but it was loud enough to be heard by Jaehwan and Jisung. They choke on their food the moment they heard Seongwu’s question to Minhyun, drinking big gulps of water to calm themselves down.

 

Minhyun, who blushed when Jisung and Jaehwan showed a violent reaction, grumbles to Seongwu. “I hate you.” He stands up abruptly and went straight out of the eleventh floor dorm to hide in his own dorm room. Seongwu worriedly follows Minhyun, harshly grabs the boxers from Daniel’s hands on his way out.

 

“Minhyun! Spare our room from your sinful acts!” Sungwoon shouts at the retreating couple, and goes back to his breakfast to continue eating. Silence enveloped the dining room. But the silence gets broken by Jaehwan’s snort, followed by Sungwoon’s boisterous laugh and Daniel’s giggles. Jisung only draws out a knowing smirk.

 

Because aside from knowing who owns the printed boxers, they might have had a gist of the reason why they were dangling on Daniel’s chair.

 

 

 

**Bonus:**

 

_“FUCK! AH!”_

 

Jihoon pauses the game that he was playing in surprise and yanks his earphones from his ears when he heard a loud curse. Wide eyed, he looks around the room and sees Woojin still peacefully sleeping on the bottom bunk. He knows Woojin is not the type of sleeper who talks in his sleep, so it is imposible that he’s the one who cursed. Jihoon ponders that maybe he’s already hearing things, and checks the time displayed on their clock—12:11AM. It is late and it’s time to sleep.

He’s about to shut his laptop down when he hears muffled noises. He doesn’t know what it is and where it was coming from, and he thinks that he won’t be able to sleep anyways if the noises will continue throughout the night.

So he nonchalantly relaunches the game he was playing and puts his earphones back in his ears, making sure that the volume is on its maximum level.

**Author's Note:**

> You survived! Thank you for reading. Sending hearts. ❤❤❤
> 
>  
> 
> In case you don't know what fic Sungwoon was reading, it's the lovely catastrophes' fic, [never, sometimes, always (enough)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851862/chapters/29348625). After reading SR's fics, go read it if you haven't yet.
> 
> “Flipped” is a cute movie to watch. Recommended. ❤️
> 
> Also, the [tiger](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1041/6448/products/BOXERBRIEF-AOP-2sides_748532ea-53c3-4eca-83b8-bdfe3b42924d_1024x1024.jpeg?v=1464800092) and the [leopard](https://img.newchic.com/thumb/large/oaupload/yoins/images/F3/E9/5d58ce89-35e0-4a0d-b4ab-057dffeb549f.jpeg) printed boxers, in case you're curious. :P
> 
>  
> 
> Edit:
> 
> You can scream at me on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/PiggyNagi) and on[Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/PiggyNagi)


End file.
